


really, what are you?

by somethingiswrong



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Max, But only a bit, F/F, Fluff, Gay tension, Kinda, Song fic, awkward gaying, humor???, i think, just saying, theyre really gay, this counts as a crack fic, tumblr text post - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingiswrong/pseuds/somethingiswrong
Summary: "So why don't you go fuck your selfie?"Max wanted to slap that smug tilt in her voice."Fuck me yourself, you coward."--This is a crack fic based on that very one tumblr text post and I...I uh...I don't know-





	really, what are you?

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Je te laisserai des mots - Patrick Watson.
> 
> Cute song btw.

_Je te laisserai des mots_

****

_En dessous de ta porte_

****

_I’ll leave you words_

****

_Underneath your door_

****

It started out normal.

****

Or at least Max told herself that.

****

Really.

****

It was normal.

****

Victoria’s absolutely not too forward gestures, pointing her knees toward Max in photography class.

****

Her eyes settling on a scowl, voice too chipper than usual when Max decided not to rewind for god’s sake and listen to that smug voice again.

****

“Louis Daguerre. A French painter who created “daguerreotypes”, a process that gave portraits a self-reflective style. Like a mirror.”

****

And then she turned her body entirely to Max, palms resting onto each other.

****

There.

****

That smug chuckle and her trying to assert her dominance again.

****

It was like a tug of war.

****

Except that she was really beautiful.

****

It struck a particularly weird nerve in Max to just _watch_ her face twitched.

****

“Now you’re totally stuck in Retro Zone.”

****

Max tried hard not to make a retort.

****

“Sad face.”

****

Mark Jefferson, this time around, said nothing with the tension.

****

Really.

****

Max could hear the bastard’s voice when he took her picture in that room.

****

But not now.

****

For some reason.

****

Though, there was this awkward silence hanging in the air.

****

It felt like everyone was staring at the both of them.

****

Or Victoria Chase.

****

Or...her.

****

Which didn’t make any sense either way.

****

It was still them.

****

Jefferson coughed.

****

Then the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

****

“Don’t forget the deadline to submit a photo in the “Everyday Heroes” contest.”

****

Long gone with the forced repetition tiredness in his voice.

****

“I’ll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you’ll be feted by the art world. It’s great exposure, and would be a kickstart for your career.”

****

That was it this time.

****

He didn’t mention another student in his tyrant.

****

Nor look at her to submit the damn photo.

****

Intriguing. And weird.

****

He stepped back to his desk then.

****

Hands tugging confidently into crossing.

****

And _then_ Victoria Maribeth Chase waltzed right back to the space.

****

Her elbows settled onto that very corner of his desk.

****

Max rolled her eyes. This time.

****

No wonder past Max was so meek.

****

Intimidated by Victoria, yes, but not anymore.

****

She couldn’t help it, though, and dragged her eyes down to look at Victoria’s ass. Swaying bit by bit when she talked.

****

Max thought of indecency and Victoria in the same thing for a while.

****

She was kinda fucked.

****

Literally.

****

Hopefully.

****

...Maybe she was still intimidated.

****

* * *

****

_En dessous de la lune qui chante_

****

_Tout près de la place ou tes pieds passent_

****

_Underneath the singing moon_

****

_Near the place where your feet pass by_

****

She needed to get the flash drive from her room and meet Warren outside at the parking lot.

****

That was it.

****

Easy and simple.

****

Except she was outside the dorm and Victoria and her friends right at the doorstep.

****

There was her with the bending of her knees again.

****

It was distracting.

****

Max peered at her face.

****

“Oh look, it’s Max _ine_ Caulfield.”

****

Here we go again.

****

“...I guess you have to find another way into the dorm.”

****

She was crossing her legs again.

****

A snap of Victoria’s phone jolted her back from the trance.

****

She chuckled.

****

“Don’t worry Max. I’ll put a vintage filter before I post.”

****

Victoria crossed her legs again.

****

It was like…

****

“So why don’t you go fuck your selfie?”

****

The girl lifted herself up just a bit.

****

Subtle. But not to Max.

****

She was definitely getting off from bullying her.

****

That thought made her wanted to do something crazy.

****

“Fuck me yourself, you coward.”

****

She would just rewind.

****

Max told herself.

****

And then Victoria looked like someone just poured paint onto her outfit.

****

Taylor straight up snorted.

****

She pulled Courtney by the wrist into the dorm’s corridor.

****

Courtney obliged without really saying anything. Though she looked at Max funnily, with a wry grin.

****

Guess they knew. Somehow.

****

“I…”

****

Ah, so it spoke.

****

Max looked at her.

****

“You…”

****

She had every perfect chance to walk away right now and into the dorms.

****

Yet she chose not to.

****

“What’s your fucking problem?”

****

Victoria looked adorable when she was mad like this.

****

Though Max was not going to say that.

****

“You’re the problem.”

****

Now she was huffing.

****

Infuriating.

****

“How am I the problem?”

****

Victoria looked confused.

****

Perturbed.

****

Max sighed, very ticked off from the situation.

****

“You just are!”

****

“Well that’s your problem. Fuck you!”

****

“You already have the open invitation god damn it!”

****

Max stilled, and just hoped that no one heard her.

****

Or Victoria.

****

Or her.

****

She was blushing madly, the flaring red covering her neck and ears.

****

Her fists clenched tightly.

****

She didn’t even want to look at Victoria.

****

Max almost forgot she can rewind.

****

Victoria halted her when she was about to do so.

****

Her chest was hammering like she was standing on a volcano or something.

****

Not good.

****

Plus the hand wrapping around her wrist that hadn’t let go.

****

(Victoria, you’re unbearable)

****

There was an edge to her voice when she tried to speak.

****

She was grumbling.

****

“Real cute, Max.”

****

Was that a compliment or was that supposed to be irking her?

****

There was this weird edge and Max had this nagging feeling of being dragged down by Victoria.

****

Which was fine. Really.

****

Really.

****

That sounded real weird.

****

Victoria was fumbling with her other hand.

****

She glanced back just where Taylor and Courtney left.

****

“Sorry for the jab in photography. … And taking a picture of you.”

****

The hand was still latched onto her wrist.

****

No mention about having sex.

****

Max didn’t really have anything to say.

****

She didn’t want to say how she found Victoria hot that moment.

****

Max raised her other hand to rub at her neck.

****

She chuckled sheepishly.

****

What the hell with going hard on Victoria for her bitchy attitude here?

****

A tint of red dusted at her cheeks.

****

Lightly.

****

“The whole ‘fuck your selfie’ was … pretty funny.”

****

She tried hard not to mumble about her retort at the time.

****

Victoria bit at her lip. She could hear the mumbling.

****

“ … Do you mean it?”

****

Max gouged at her eyes.

****

That was not what she expected.

****

She expected for the whole thing to die down.

****

Or Victoria to angrily point at her for being a queer dweeb.

****

Or disgust.

****

Or something.

****

Not _this_.

****

“Uh …”

****

She nodded.

****

It wasn’t a nod even.

****

Just a shy motion of her head.

****

Enough to let Victoria know that she was serious despite the heat of the moment.

****

_Cache dans les trous de temps d’hiver_

****

_Et quand tu es seule pendant un instant_

****

_Hidden in the holes of wintertime_

****

_And when you’re alone for a moment_

****

Victoria pulled at the hand still on her wrist and dragged her into the dorm.

****

She awkwardly stumbled forward.

****

The sound of the door closing behind was her only warning before she swallowed her nervousness.

****

Victoria was not pacing around the room.

****

She was not looking for words.

****

She did not look at Max and then returned to whatever that was on the floor.

****

_Embrasse moi_

****

_Kiss me_

****

“I don’t know about this whole ordeal and how to handle it.”

****

Tentatively, she reached for Max’s shoulders and pulled her closer.

 

“But I’m going to kiss you.”

****

A beat of silence.

****

“Okay?”

****

Max breathed.

****

There was another nod.

****

_Quand tu voudras_

****

_Whenever you want_

****

“Okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> After a brief chat with my friend and prompted with the tumblr thing...
> 
> I couldn't help myself.
> 
> *bows profusely*
> 
> *yells into the distance*
> 
> I'm sorry-


End file.
